Wheeled patient supports that have adjustable height litters often use dual hydraulic actuators to raise or lower the litter relative to their wheeled base. Each actuator has its own hydraulic supply system. Control of the actuators is often done via foot pedals, with a complex linkage system in order to control the actuators and assure that the litter remains level when being raised or lowered.